


Gold Rush

by rabidchild67



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidchild67/pseuds/rabidchild67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after it all changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing challenge for Pinto Getaway 2016. We picked an AU and a prompt from a hat and had 30 mins to write something. My AU was "Gold Rush era" and my prompt was "snuggling". I might work this into something longer some day, but here's a scene.

Pine woke to another cold and rainy morning, the dawn light barely enough to touch a thing, casting all he could see in shades of steel grey and black. He sighed, not looking forward to another fruitless day’s panning. The faintest hint of his breath hung, heavy and pregnant in the humid chill.

Despite that, he was not cold. Memories from the night before returned in fits. Sighs of a different type. The caress of rough, callused fingers. The heat raised between them as their bodies joined. Deep within he felt a kind of satisfaction, a lightness he’d not felt with any woman. It was passing strange, but he stopped short of calling it unnatural.

Behind him, Zachary shifted in his sleep, arm flexing to pull Pine closer into the warm curve of hip and belly. Pine’s own arm tightened around Zachary’s forearm, a reflex. He knew, instinctively, that Zachary was awake now and he held his breath. The next few seconds would make the difference between them, he had no doubt. He felt a kind of helplessness about that, and it made him feel weaker than he ever had before in his life, even when he’d had the scarlet fever when he was a boy. 

“Mornin’,” a voice as rough as bad road said, and when Pine felt the brush of soft lips and rough beard against the nape of his neck, he knew his fears were unfounded.


End file.
